cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Post
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = | nationality = American | field = Fantasy art | training = | movement = | works = | patrons = | influenced by = | influenced = | awards = }} Randy "rk" Post is an illustrator of fantasy publications. Background Randy Post was born September 28, 1968 in Davenport, Iowa, the oldest of two children. Post was born in the Quad Cities area of Illinois. He was raised in rural Illinois on a very small farm. Being fairly isolated allowed Randy's imagination to soar. Much of his time as a child was filled with imagining and drawing unearthly creatures and beasts, many of which have manifested themselves into Randy’s work as an adult. Post's ambition was not to be a fantasy illustrator: "I originally went to school to become a veterinarian... I eventually decided it wasn't my bag and went into advertising design at Northern Illinois University. But I realized I didn't have the patience or love for it after my junior year, so I went into illustration (which I loved more) with every intention of working in advertising." Just prior to graduation from Northern Illinois University in 1994, rk post started freelancing the fantasy gaming industry doing interior illustration for several major game companies, gradually teaching himself how to paint with acrylics and eventually oils. Some of his freelance work was for TSR, including Red Steel, Cutthroats of Lankhmar, and Spells & Magic. rk garnered a full-time staff illustration position at TSR in September 1996, painting cover illustrations for games and novels. Post soon began working on two projects: the Planescape setting for the Dungeons & Dragons game, and the new Alternity science fiction role-playing game. "My first published painting after coming to TSR was The Great Modron March for the Planescape setting. I always loved Planescape and was glad to get to work on it. The look embodied everything that I liked and wanted to try." Regarding the level of influence he felt he had on the overall look of the Alternity game, Post said "a little and a lot, actually. Alternity started a year or two before I came to TSR. When I got there, most of the game itself was designed, along with the various aliens. I took them and helped define them visually." Post has worked on games and game lines such as Planescape, Deadlands, Alternity, Star Wars, and Vampire.http://www.blackgate.com/2011/01/19/art-evolution-19-rk-post/ Career TSR was purchased by Wizards of the Coast soon after Post was hired. Post had the opportunity to illustrate cards for Magic: the Gathering, and also painted covers for Dungeon magazine. By 1999, Post had three sons. WotC and rk parted ways in the winter of 2000 and he now doubles as a full-time freelance illustrator still contracting occasional assignments through the subsidiary of Hasbro, Inc., and as a 2D and 3D artist for Gas Powered Games. Most recently, he finished working full-time as a 3D environmental artist for Sony Online Entertainment in May 2008. Post was nominated for an ASFA Chesley Award, for Best Gaming-Related Illustration, in 1999 for his work Alternity: Player's Handbook (cover),(April–May 1999). "Chesley Award nominations", Science Fiction Chronicle 20 (5): 5. and again in 2002 for his work "Lightning Angel (card art for Magic: Apocalypse Expansion)".(October 2002). "Newsnotes", Chronicle 24 (10): 6–9. Works rk has contracted and work through White Wolf, WizKids, Fanpro, Microsoft (Mythica, Xbox), LucasFilm, 20th Century Fox (Alien vs Predator), Sega (Dreamcast), Nintendo, Ballantine Books, Science Fiction Book Club, Hasbro (television and animation), Marvel Entertainment, DC Comics, Dark Horse Comics, the History Channel, and Blizzard Ent (Diablo 2, World of Warcraft). rk post has his collected works available in a hard cover art book, "Postmortem: The Art of rk post" by Cartouche Press. References External links * Postmortem- The Art of rk post * RK Post paintings and prints * RK Post at Pen & Paper RPG Database archive * RK Post New Works * Cartouche Press Category:1968 births Category:American illustrators Category:Dungeons & Dragons artists Category:Fantasy artists Category:Game artists Category:Living people Category:Magic: The Gathering artists Category:Science fiction artists